


Сравнительная физиология

by KisVani



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Technological Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Барри и Виктор обсуждали сложности в сексуальной жизни, все закончилось немного предсказуемо.





	Сравнительная физиология

**Author's Note:**

> Нестандартная физиология, множественный оргазм, мастурбация, оральный секс, фоновая технофилия.

Наблюдать за тем, как Виктор работает, было увлекательно.

Он сидел на корточках между столами, множество светящихся красным не то проводков, не то щупов, выходящих из его тела, обвили один системный блок, проникли в другой, накрыли внешнюю видеокарту, тянулись к запасным деталям. Несколько прикрепились к мониторам, еще один — через всю комнату, к ИБП в дальнем углу. Было страшно шевелиться в кресле: а вдруг случайно заденешь ногой, и Виктору будет неприятно и больно?

А еще страшно шевелиться, потому что безумно завораживало то, как подрагивали щупы и двигались отдельные сочленения на руках, что-то скрывалось, что-то появлялось, а под металлической поверхностью вспыхивал и снова затухал свет.

— Ты пялишься, — сказал Виктор.

— Прости, — ответил Барри и уставился в стену, — и, кстати, спасибо, что помогаешь мне с компьютерами.

— Ты и сам неплохо справлялся, — голос Виктора тоже менялся: то становился громче, то тише, будто кто-то крутил регулятор громкости туда-сюда, — как для самоучки, у тебя впечатляющая система.

— У меня из-за скорости очень много свободного времени, и я прочитал кучу руководств, — сказал Барри, — я, правда, довольно быстро все забываю. Сделал — забыл. И потом ни черта не помню, как так вышло. Вот проблемы и накопились.

Виктор хмыкнул, и Барри рискнул снова посмотреть на него: светящиеся щупы возвращались, часть уходила в руки, другие в ноги или туда, где должен был быть живот. Они скрывались под деталями металлического тела, некоторые сразу затухали, другие продолжали подсвечивать изнутри. Обычно Виктор надевал одежду, часто накидывал капюшон толстовки, чтобы меньше выделяться и не отличаться от прочих людей. Но сейчас он снял все, как и во время драк, тренировок или экспериментов в СТАР Лабс. 

— Знаешь, а ведь ты, по сути, дерешься голым, — заметил Барри, стараясь не смотреть на то, как левая рука Виктора меняется прямо на ходу, и он уже отдельными тонкими стержнями влезает в недра одного из блоков, а вполне обычными пальцами правой руки вбивает что-то в ноутбук. — И сейчас тоже голый.

— Тебя это смущает? — спросил Виктор.

— Нет, не совсем. То есть, будь у тебя металлические гениталии или типа того... — Барри перевел взгляд на пах Виктора, сглотнул, посмотрел на его лицо, заметил: — Извини, я не хотел обижать. Или еще что. 

Виктор фыркнул.

— Все нормально, я сам, когда очнулся и впервые увидел себя, подумал: «Блин, как мне теперь сексом заниматься?»

Барри открыл рот, закрыл снова, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, поборол желание оббежать комнату или сбежать на другой конец города и сделать вид, что этого разговора не было.

— А ты… ну, как-то решил этот вопрос? — решился спросить он, а потом добавил: — Можешь не отвечать!

Виктор пожал плечами, или попытался, потому что выглядело так, будто его тело не может решить, перестраиваться ему, создавая что-то новое, или нет.

— Я обнаружил, что, если закоротить мою систему резким скачком напряжения, то все отключается на секунду, и это одновременно и дико больно, и дико приятно, когда снова начинает работать. По ощущениям — ближе всего именно к оргазму. Или даже круче, как будто умираешь и снова рождаешься. 

— Да, звучит круто, — согласился Барри, — а какой скачок энергии нужен? Типа, как молнией шарахнуть, или как если лампочка мигает от нестабильного напряжения в сети?

Виктор задумался, его рука вернулась к нормальному виду, но пара щупов, отходящих от тела к компьютерам, еще пульсировали и светились.

— Скорее, как молния, — решил сказать Виктор.

— А я тут недавно обнаружил, что, когда хорошо разгонюсь, могу молнии направленно бросать, — похвастался Барри, а потом сообразил, как это прозвучало, и снова захотел сбежать на другой конец города.

Вот же проклятье, почему он всегда говорил даже быстрее, чем думал? И что тут сказать? «Я не хотел ничего предлагать, но вообще могу, но не намекаю, если только ты не против…»

Барри мотнул головой и сжал зубы, чтобы не сказать еще какой глупости. Виктор тоже выглядел слегка растерянным, по крайней мере, та часть лица, что была человеческой.

— Буду знать, — сказал он.

— Прости, что начал про личную жизнь, — Барри потер шею и неловко улыбнулся. — Я… догадываюсь, что у тебя с ней… ну, проблемы. Мягко говоря.

— У тебя тоже, как я понимаю, — заметил Виктор, — пусть и выглядишь ты нормально.

Барри не был уверен, что стоит говорить дальше, но Виктор рассказал ему кучу всего личного, так что он имел право услышать что-то в ответ.

— Выгляжу нормально, а вот в остальном не особо нормально… — начал Барри.

Виктор явно ждал продолжения, в том глазу, что был роботическим, даже начало что-то перестраиваться. Анализаторы, что ли, новые собирались?

— Понимаешь, — Барри задумался, как лучше сказать, прикинул несколько вариантов, вспомнил пару фильмов, в которых было что-то похожее, но ни к какому решению прийти так и не смог, потому выпалил все, как было: — я легко возбуждаюсь, кончаю быстро, но сразу восстанавливаюсь. Типа, мгновенно. Ну, незаметно даже. И, чтобы уже наверняка, надо много оргазмов… Я не считал точно, но больше десяти. Заметно больше. Никакая девушка меня не поймет, решит, что я маньяк какой-то, вот.

Виктор хмыкнул, почесал затылок и коротко заметил:

— Любопытно.

Барри развел руками, а потом неловко сложил их на коленях, не зная, куда деть. Горели не только щеки, но и все лицо, он впервые решился сказать о своей проблеме вслух, и это было ужасно. Хуже, чем когда в школе все спрашивали о том, почему папа убил маму. И задумчивый взгляд Виктора не радовал.

— То есть, ты ни с кем не был? После того, как получил скорость? — уточнил он.

— Да я вообще не то чтобы особо с кем-то, — вздохнул Барри, — ну, так. Не всерьез. И это не считалось. И по сети еще… а теперь, похоже, у меня никого никогда и не будет.

— Это еще почему? — спросил Виктор. — Можно найти кого-то, кто знает о твоих способностях и не посчитает маньяком.

Теперь Барри невесело рассмеялся.

— А кто знает? Диана и мисс Лейн. Мисс Лейн, сам понимаешь, занята. А Диана… просто Диана. Я… не представляю себя с ней, совсем. То есть ее с Брюсом там или Артуром — могу. Да блин, даже с тобой, если бы ты… ну знаешь.

Виктор внимательно на него смотрел, так что Барри замолчал. Глубоко вздохнул, стараясь замедлить истерично скачущие мысли, и добавил:

— В общем, как видишь, выбор невелик.

— А ты только девушек рассматривал? — спросил Виктор, голос его при этом звучал странно. — Парней? Нет?

Барри опять задумался, по своим меркам — надолго, но на деле получалось, что он ответил мгновенно:

— С парнями тоже все сложно. Брюс… он как Диана. К Артуру мне подходить страшно. С Кларком я бы да, но зачем ему я? С тобой… ну не стану же я напрягать тебя таким.

— Ты бы не напряг, — ровно ответил Виктор. — Особенно, если сделаешь потом ту штуку с молнией. О которой говорил. Чтобы перезагрузить мне систему.

Барри собирался продолжить список тех, кто мог узнать о его способностях, но замер с открытым ртом.

— А… Ладно. Сейчас? Пожмем друг другу руки? Что-то подпишем?

Виктор фыркнул.

— Тебе нужно прозвище не «Флэш», а «Облом», ты в курсе?

— Извини?

— Да проехали, — махнул рукой Виктор. — Я настроил твою систему и внес пару обновлений, сам разберешься, я думаю.

Последние щупы вернулись в его тело, оно приобрело обычный для него вид, Виктор поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг к «почти любимому» креслу, в котором сидел Барри.

— Все нормально? — спросил тот и добавил: — Ты хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас?

Если бы его сердце и так не колотилось с нереальной скоростью — сейчас бы точно начало. Причем пугал любой ответ, но больше всего — что Виктор сейчас рассмеется.

Виктор не рассмеялся.

— Если ты сам хочешь, — серьезно сказал он. — Ты хочешь, Барри?

— Да, очень, — кивнул Барри и решил добавить: — Ты так чувственно перебирал мои компьютеры, что я от этого немного возбудился.

— Серьезно? — спросил Виктор.

Он наклонился и положил руки на бедра Барри, подцепляя резинку его спортивных штанов. От него пахло горячим металлом, кожей и чем-то еще, неуловимо-знакомым. 

— Серьезно, — ответил Барри, приподнимаясь и помогая ему стащить штаны.

Попутно он скинул кроссовки, носки, свитер и трусы и отнес их к прочим вещам: у него это заняло едва ли полсекунды, только качнулась одна из ламп, и взлетело в воздух пара листов бумаги.

— Ты всегда используешь скорость, чтобы раздеваться? — уточнил Виктор, придвигаясь ближе, отчего Барри пришлось раздвинуть ноги. — Или только со мной?

— Почти всегда, — ответил Барри, — я вообще часто пользуюсь ею в повседневных делах, потому что…

Закончить он не смог, так как Виктор опустился на колени перед креслом и положил руку на его возбужденный член. Этого хватило, чтобы сперма брызнула и попала ему на грудь и шею.

— Я же говорил, — уныло заметил Барри, а потом спросил с тревогой: — Тебе же не вредно? Нет? Я как-то про это не подумал.

Виктор склонил голову, взгляд человеческого глаза стал отсутствующим, второй же мигнул пару раз.

— Моя система утверждает, что не вредно, — сказал Виктор спустя пару секунд. — И что… это новый опыт для нее.

Барри нервно хохотнул.

— Мне почти жалко твою систему.

— Для нее — это в первый раз, — в тон ему ответил Виктор, но Барри прекрасно слышал в его голосе те же натужные нотки, что и в собственном.

Мысль, что им обоим неловко, несколько утешала. Для второго оргазма — Виктор пару раз провел по его члену, потом рука изменилась, поменяла форму, стала более гладкой и почти мягкой, Барри застонал, еще шире расставляя ноги.

Виктор поднял вторую руку и принялся водить по мошонке Барри, почему-то одни его пальцы казались горячее других, и это заставляло выгибать спину, упираясь затылком в спинку кресла.

Дальше он уже не считал оргазмы, слишком увлекшись ощущениями, движениями пальцев, которые постоянно менялись, разделялись и удлинялись или укорачивались. А мысль о том, что вот совсем недавно Виктор так же касался его «железа», возбуждала еще больше. Выходит, сам Барри мог увлечь ничуть не меньше компьютеров.

— Не надо думать, — сказал Виктор, видимо, заметив что-то в лице Барри, — просто посмотри на меня.

Он не переставал двигать изменяющимися пальцами, и отказать ему было почти невозможно, даже если бы хотелось.

Барри посмотрел ему в глаза, и губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

— Ты классный, ты в курсе, а? — спросил он у Виктора. — В общем, знай, ты просто супер.

— Приятно слышать.

Он сказал что-то еще, но за несколькими оргазмами расслышать его было невозможно.

Барри уже начинал ощущать сухость во рту и тянущее чувство голода, обычные для слишком большого расхода сил. Но не бросаться же посреди процесса за едой? Виктор бы, может и понял, но точно обиделся бы.

— Опять думаешь.

— Иначе не выходит, — ответил Барри и сорвался на новый стон, намертво цепляясь за подлокотники кресла.

Думать становилось труднее, в голове появилась непривычная легкость, словно все то, что беспокоило его — отец, работа и Лига, — отступило на задний план. Оставался только этот момент: жесткая обивка кресла, твердые руки на члене, гуляющий из-за дырявых окон сквозняк, жужжание компьютеров и механических частей Виктора и запах — знакомый, собственного пота и спермы, но был и другой — резкий, металлический, с пряными, мускусными нотками. Нечто новое, но невероятное во всех смыслах.

На очередном оргазме Барри сполз в кресле, а потом и закинул правую ногу на металлическое плечо Виктора. Сначала оно было жестким, но потом что-то в нем изменилось, так, что нога теперь лежала очень удобно.

Мысль, что система Виктора учится прямо сейчас решать новые для нее задачи, показалась жутко смешной. Барри фыркнул в кулак, но застонал от очередного движения пальцев и крошечных проводков на своем члене.

— Да… — выдохнул Барри, выгибаясь.

— Это пятнадцатый, — прокомментировал Виктор. — Кажется, не так много осталось.

— Да, мне тоже, — сказал Барри, толкаясь в его горячую и липкую ладонь. — Не останавливайся.

Виктора не нужно было упрашивать, второй рукой он так же аккуратно мял яички, как будто добивался какой-то ему одному известной тональности стонов Барри.

На шестнадцатом оргазме уже казалось, что на следующий не хватит, но семнадцатый был, пусть и сперма едва появилась, как и в восемнадцатый. А на девятнадцатом Барри кончил всухую, содрогаясь сем телом и цепляясь за руки Виктора. Член уже опал, и движения ладони и светящихся щупов, которые из нее выдвинулись, не возвращали возбуждение.

— Все… — прохрипел Барри, закрывая глаза, и откинулся на пропитавшееся его потом спинку кресла. — Больше не могу.

— Уверен? — спросил Виктор, убирая руку. — Неужели не хочешь довести счет до двадцати?

— Уже не получится, — начал Барри, — в смысле… ох…

Он сорвался на очередной стон и едва не провибрировал через кресло, когда почувствовал, что его член оказался в чем-то горячем и влажном, вовсе не похожем на кулак, пусть и заляпанный его спермой.

Барри открыл глаза, примерно представляя, что увидит, но само зрелище того, как Виктор обхватывает губами его член, завораживало ничуть не меньше его же работы с компьютерами.

— Ты меня убьешь, — просипел Барри, опять хватаясь за подлокотники кресла. — Я уже хочу пять огромных пицц и три литра колы… или хоть просто воды.

Он снова возбудился, и Виктору почти ничего не нужно было делать, хватило только нескольких движений головой, чтобы Барри задрожал всем телом, снова кончая и снова без спермы.

— Двадцать, — восхищенно прокомментировал Виктор, выпуская обмякший член Барри изо рта. — И, мне кажется, ты можешь больше.

— Давай проверим в другой раз, — предложил Барри, растекаясь в кресле, когда Виктор осторожно снял его ногу со своего плеча. — Я пока… пока даже пошевелиться не могу.

— Это хорошо или плохо? — уточнил Виктор, с некоторым недоумением рассматривая потеки спермы на руках, груди… всем теле.

От этого его недоумения Барри опять стало смешно, но смешок превратился в зевок.

— Это офигенно круто, — честно сказал он. — То есть — вау, ради меня никто такого еще не делал. И я сделаю все ради тебя, когда приду в себя.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Виктор. — А пока я принесу тебе воды.

Барри кивнул и снова закрыл глаза. Сейчас ему было по-настоящему хорошо.


End file.
